


The Consequences of Playing Hairdresser

by Midge03



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal, Canon Compliant, Crush, Gay, Hair Pulling, Jisung kinda dom, M/M, Minho likes Jisung, Minsung horny, Oral, Smut, Top Minho, bottom jisung, dry fingering, haircut, in the dorms, minho loves Jisung’s hair, minsung - Freeform, skz - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:08:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23651344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midge03/pseuds/Midge03
Summary: Minho lives for Jisung’s long orange hair, so when Jisung comes and asks his Hyung to trim it for him, the elder is definitely disappointed.Disappointed until he has what seems like a very turned on Jisung in front of him; turned on only by Minho’s hand in his hair.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 8
Kudos: 328





	The Consequences of Playing Hairdresser

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first proper smut excluding that shitty thing I wrote for A Pack of Pens so I’m dead nervous gahhh
> 
> Warning: sharp object use near the end

“Hyunggg,” came a voice, high pitched and whiny. Minho looked up from his phone to see Jisung standing in the doorway of his room clutching a pair of scissors, a comb, the spray thing from the ironing stand and two towels.

“Yes Jisung?” asked Minho.

“Hyung can you please cut my hair for me. It’s getting way too long,” said Jisung, shuffling in. He was wearing an oversized T-shirt and shorts, his almond eyes gazing at Minho from under his long orange hair as he occasionally made a lazy attempt at blowing it away. The roots were growing back black and it seemed Jisung hadn’t brushed it since his shower that morning. Despite that, Minho had to try his best to not stare at Jisung; he was looking the epitome of soft and adorable.

See, Minho hadn’t meant for it to happen but he’d developed a teeny tiny crush on Han Jisung. He swore to it, but the boy was such a wonderful mix of adorable and sexy that there was nothing he could have done to stop the warm feeling that would bloom in his chest every time he’d encounter him- which was a lot. Honestly, it was more problematic than anything else. He’d spent far too many a time excusing himself from dance practice at the sight of a sweaty, adrenaline pumped Jisung dominating the floor.

“Hyung?” asked Jisung again, leaning close to the boy and waving a hand in front of Minho, snapping him out of his trance.

“Huh? Oh, yeah sure Sungie. But are you sure you want to cut it? It looks really good.” And it did. Jisung’s long hair framed his face well and the dusty orange colour complemented his tanned skin. Minho remembered when Jisung got it done first; he’d walked into the dorm to see the rapper asking Felix if it looked good. He remembered mentioning how well the colour suited him before strolling to his room without giving it a second thought. He also remembered that the next day, after Jisung had showered and his hair had regained it’s natural fluffy look as oppose to the flat ironed hair, Minho had found himself first blushing and then jacking himself off as Jisung became sweaty and the hair stuck to his forehead during practice. Jisung on his own already messed with his heart but long haired Jisung was just something else.

“I mean I guess,” said Jisung, tugging at one of the locks, “But it gets in the way too often. Plus it’s too much brushing.” Minho snorted.

”Yeah I can see that.”

“Oh shut up hyung, will you do it or not?” huffed Jisung.

“Yeah yeah I will, but isn’t it a better idea to go to a hairdresser.”

“I hate hairdressers, you know that. They’re always so mean and they usually end up burning me with a blow dryer,” said Jisung walking closer to the older boy and pushing the scissors into his hands. 

“Yes but I’m not exactly a professional, it’ll probably be just as bad,” replied Minho, snapping the scissors a little bit and looking at them contemplatively.

“But you used to cut your cousin’s hair and stuff, I’m sure you won’t screw it,” countered Jisung, setting one of the towels down on the floor at the edge of the bunk before sitting down on it. “You did Chan’s hair last year and it looked great.”

“Well okay,” said Minho, shuffling closer to the edge of the bed and setting his feet down on either side of the boy, highly aware of how close Jisung’s shoulders were to his crotch. “But don’t blame me if it looks shit.”

“I won’t I won’t, promise Hyung,” said Jisung grinning and handing Minho the comb and spray, draping the other towel over his shoulders. 

“I’m starting then,” said Minho, picking up the spray and spraying Jisung’s hair evenly with the water. He then swapped the it for the comb and started running the wide toothed end through the boy’s locks, easing any tangles out of it. Part of him was feeling a little wary; it had been a while since he’d cut anyone’s hair, but another part of him was enjoying having a legible excuse to touch Jisung’s hair. In fact he might have spent a little longer than necessary running his fingers through the strands and tugging at them gently. Much too long actually but any excuse to keep his hands on Jisung would work; and Jisung didn’t seem to mind either, his hastiness at starting the process seeming to have diminished.

Eventually though, Minho managed to pull himself together and reluctantly let go of the damp locks. He was just reaching for the scissors however, when he heard a whine. He froze at the sound, about to let it go as a pigeon outside or Seungmin bullying Jeongin when it came again, this time louder and in front of him. It was Jisung.

“Hyung,” said Jisung, voice high and if Minho wasn’t mistaken, a little out of breath.

“Yeah?” he asked quietly, slightly flustered by what he imagined Jisung’s tone to indicate.

“Hyung don’t stop, it feels good when you stroke my hair.” Minho almost choked at the words. Jisung had come for a haircut at now he was decidedly out of breath at Minho simply stroking his hair? Either his brain was frazzled or his lack of masturbation for the week had caught up; his first conclusion was definitely not PG.

Despite that, Minho managed to force the thoughts away. It’s totally normal to enjoy someone stroking your hair, so obviously Jisung was just feeling very relaxed right?

Wrong. 

Minho reached out and ran his fingers through Jisung’s hair again, anticipating a calm sigh but instead getting another whine, more obvious this time. Was Jisung really turned on? He’d never known the boy to have a thing for petting even though he did spend half of his free time trying to get either Felix or Hyunjin to stoke his hair. Maybe... maybe he’d check, for experiments sake.

So in the name of science and the good heavens, Minho grabbed a fistful of hair, and tugged, getting exactly what he’d gotten before: the sound of Jisung letting out a moan. It made Minho’s breath hitch. He wanted nothing more than to run his hands over other places on Jisung’s body and see what other sounds he’d make now, but he knew that there was a small chance he was wrong. He took his hands off, about to confront Jisung when the said man spoke. 

“Keep going Lino hyung please,” he said, grabbing Minho’s wrist and putting it back on his head. His voice had transitioned from high and whiney to husky over the course of the last two minutes and Minho felt blood rush to his nether regions. Thank fuck he was right. He now let his mind start to cloud with desire unabashedly as he took Jisung’s wrist off his own and grabbed a bit of the hair, tugging again, but this time hard.

Jisung flat out moaned like a porn star and Minho had to stop himself from popping a boner there and then, although by sounds of it and fact that Jisung was slowly leaning further back, looking for his touch, it seemed that was the reaction he wanted.

He humoured him, grabbing some more hair and running his fingers through the locks gently before tugging them hard enough to pull Jisung’s head back so that he was looking up at Minho.

And fuck was it a sight.

Jisung’s cheeks were pink and his eyes were shiny. His lips were glistening and red, probably from having been abused by his teeth, and beyond that Minho could see a tent in his shorts. He bit his lip, and this time he didn’t do anything to stop his slowly filling dick.

“Shit Jisung, you really like me touching your hair this much?”

“Yea-yeah.” said Jisung, his voice strained from having his neck bent at an angle. Minho let out a deep breath, Jisung’s wide, innocent eyes and the fact that he wasn’t hiding anything filling Minho with an insatiable want. More than before, if that were possible.

“Fuck Jisung,” he groaned, pulling his hair even harder. The boy merely moaned again and leaned back, shoulder brushing Minho’s dick. Minho shuddered at the feeling, letting go of the locks unintentionally. The younger boy sat up at the window, throwing the towel off his shoulders and climbing onto Minho’s lap. 

The position they were in took a minute to sink into Minho’s head. Not even seconds ago he had been about to start trimming Jisung’s hair and now his dream boy of all people was sitting on his lap with his legs wrapped around his waist, looking at him with big, watery, lust filled eyes. He wanted Jisung, he wanted him so so bad. 

“Hyung you make me feel good,” said Jisung suddenly, wrapping his arms around Minho’s neck. Minho hitched at the words, their filthy context and Jisung’s innocent fluttering of lashes clashing like art. 

“How?” he breathed out, putting his hands warily on Jisung’s hips. When Jisung didn’t react negatively, he started rubbing circles into them, slipping his thumb under the shirt.

“By existing Hyung. You give me butterflies but you also turn me on so much that I just want you to fuck me.”

“Shit Jisung,” said Minho, swallowing before speaking again, “Your haircut really just flew out of the window.”

“Well I didn’t think you pulling my hair would turn me on this much but-“ At this, Jisung moved his hips and Minho let out a cry at the pressure on his dick, his grip on Jisung’s waist hardening. Jisung let out a gasp at this too, which slowly morphed into a long drawn moan as he pushed his hips down harder. “-But it did,” he finished. Minho dragged his hands up the expanse of Jisung’s soft skin as the younger boy continued to move, fingers trailing the soft dips and curves.

Eventually he reached Jisung’s nipples, flitting his fingers over them lightly as he observed the slivers of golden skin which had come to view. Jisung bit his lip and knotted his fingers in Minho’s hair, encouraging him to continue playing with that spot. But Minho had other plans. He pushed his hands further up Jisung’s body and pulled his shirt off, honey like skin glowing in the afternoon sun.

After Minho had admired him for a minute, he lifted Jisung off his lap and pushed him back, leaning close to his chest before giving small licks around the muscles. He inched closet, eventually reaching Jisung’s left nipple and sucking on it.

Jisung let out a gasp at the wet feeling, and he squirmed as Minho kept his mouth there, dragging his tongue over it and memorising the feeling of the ridge on his muscle. The younger boy continued to moan and he also reached down to rub Minho’s dick sporadically, unable to create rhythm because of elder all over his body.

“Shit- shit. Oh fuck, Lino,” he gasped, gripping Minho’s shoulders and trying weakly to push him off.

“Hm?” said Minho, pausing at the motion. “You want something Sungie?” Jisung looked into his eyes and nodded tentatively. “What do you want then?” he asked, nudging up the boy’s body and hovering over his neck, giving it kitten licks as he waited for Jisung to reply.

“F- fuck,” whimpered Jisung, “I wan- wanna suck you.” Minho took a sharp intake of breath at the words. 

“You wanna suck me off?” he repeated.

“Yeah,” replied Jisung, wriggling his way out of Minho’s grasp and sitting up slightly, giving Minho a push so that he was now lying down, Jisung straddling him. The dynamic changed as Jisung gripped Minho’s dick hard, pretty words falling out of his mouth. “I wanna feel your cock throb on my tongue.” Minho groaned, getting harder with every passing second. “I’m gonna make you feel so good.”

“Fuck- what a dirty tongue you have. Show it to me Sungie; what you’re gonna make me feel so good with.”

At these words, Jisung’s eyes sparkled. Minho had just expected Jisung to stick his tongue out lewdly or something but what the boy did was tenfold better. 

He opened his mouth and still stuck his tongue out, letting it loll on his lower lip, but then he also took a hand and put two fingers into his mouth, shoving them deep while also moving them wide so that his mouth was stretched and Minho could see the tips of his fingers touching the back of his throat. Minho moaned at the sight, leaning forward and grabbing some of Jisung’s hair and pulling it back so that Jisung was stuck in his grip. He could see saliva pooling around his fingers and some of it dripping off his tongue in a long string. 

“Oh you’re so fucking pretty,” said Minho, swept away by the sight of Jisung, blissed out and ready to take him. He leaned forward and tugged Jisung’s hand out of his mouth before licking the boy’s tongue and sucking on his wet lips, his own sliding across Jisung’s as the movement turned into a kiss.

The moment didn’t last long though. Jisung pulled away soon enough, pulling off Minho’s shirt before knocking him back down onto the foot of the bed and crawling backwards so that he was just hovering over Minho’s dick. Minho didn’t even bother to wipe the saliva off his lips, too busy nibbling on them as Jisung pulled his zip and trousers down so that they were sitting at his knees. Minho kicked them off hastily as Jisung leaned forward to lick his clothed dick, gripping the waistband with his teeth and lifting it up before releasing it. It smacked down onto Minho, who whimpered at the sting. Jisung then repeated the action, now pulling down so that he could reach in and pull Minho’s erection out.

When he did Minho sighed, his dick finally released from the confines of his underwear. However his sigh turned into a moan much too fast as Jisung kitten licked the tip before wrapping his lips around and sinking all the way down. 

“Holy fuck,” gasped Minho, biting down on his wrist as Jisung started to bob his head up and down. The feeling sent warm shivers all over his body as he moaned, the sounds muffled into his wrist. Jisung picked up the pace at the small noises, his rough tongue gliding across the skin and the tip repeatedly hitting the back of his throat. The younger boy gagged at one point, and Minho was about to tell him to slow down when he pushed himself back on again, moaning as if he were the one getting his dick sucked. At that, Minho removed his arm, now using it to sit up slightly and watch Jisung. The rapper had been focused on pleasuring Minho before but now that he felt the older boys gaze on him, he looked up and they locked eyes. Minho groaned at the display in front of him.

Jisung’s eyes were watering, big fat tears ready to spill out of the corners and the hair framing his face was wet and sticking to his forehead. His mouth was stretched and his cheeks had been hollowed to give Minho as much pleasure as possible. He moved up and down for a few moments, letting Minho observe how his dick would disappear into the warm wet cavern before he pulled to the top, opening his mouth so that Minho could see the tip of his dick resting on the boy’s tongue. That image alone sent shivers down his body.

Jisung then moved his mouth slightly on the underside of the red tip whilst moving his hand to wrap around the lower half of Minho’s dick. The combination of Jisung’s cold fingers and warm mouth sent Minho to another world, and he felt his orgasm start to build up, hips bucking occasionally. Jisung seemed to have noticed because he popped off, telling Minho to come in his mouth before returning to the previous position. 

As the friction continued, Minho couldn’t hold the bubbling pleasure in anymore and he let go, feeling his release shoot into Jisung’s mouth. He let out a loud groan and as he came down from his high, trying to pry Jisung away but the boy kept moving, milking everything out before pulling off. 

He didn’t swallow the cum though. Instead he moved to hover over Minho, opening his mouth to let the cum dribble all over the older’s abdomen. He then moved further up, letting the warm liquid trail from his stomach to his chest to his neck and then to his mouth. Minho instinctively closed it but Jisung grabbed his jaw and pulled it open. Minho whimpered at this, the dominance Jisung emitted making his dick fill out again. He let himself be manhandled, allowing Jisung to dribble the cum into his mouth before kissing him between the milky liquid. The younger boy ran his fingers through the mess on his body and spread it out as the two of them kissed, leaving Minho feeling sticky but also very very good.

Now that he had gotten off, Minho felt it was only fair to give Jisung his share. He swallowed down the cum, wincing slightly at the taste as he sat up, his lips still on Jisung. As he moved down to play with the orange haired boy’s dick, he realised that at one point Jisung had taken off his shorts, and was now wearing only boxers. Minho rubbed Jisung’s dick lightly over the fabric before gripping him by the waist and holding him up so that he could pull the underwear off. He had to move away from the boy to do this and at the loss of contact, Jisung whined and tried to lean down and kiss Minho again.

“Aish Jisung, let me get your boxers off at least,” said Minho, complying to a small kiss before breaking away so he could get the article past his knees. 

Once he’d achieved that, Jisung’s dick sprung out in front of him and Minho had to admit, the boy was bigger than he’d thought. Minho would really not mind having that stuffed up his own ass, but by the way Jisung was now humping Minho’s thigh and was begging the elder to fill him up, Minho decided to put that thought aside for later. 

“You want my dick inside you hm?” he asked, moving his hands to Jisung’s ass and running them up and down.

“Yes Hyung, I want your dick,” he breathed out, putting his hands on Minho’s and guiding them to grip his ass better. Minho took the cue and squeezed, pulling the cheeks apart before letting them go. Jisung squealed at the movement, burying his head in Minho’s shoulder and telling him to do it again.

Minho did, pulling the cheeks apart again but this time running one finger down the middle, finding Jisung’s hole. He prodded at it a little and Jisung whimpered. Minho pressed harder, the tip of his finger making its way into Jisung, completely dry.

“Ah fuck, it burns Lino, it burns,” cried the boy, biting into Minho’s shoulder. 

“Do you like it though?” asked Minho, pushing in further.

“Oh fuck- yeah. Yeah it feels good,“ he replied. Minho moved his finger around a little more at the consent, curling it to brush the hot, dry walls inside.

“Ah hyun-“ Jisung started, only to get cut off when Minho suddenly slid, or more like forced, another finger in, stretching the boy. Jisung cried out loud as Minho wriggled around, his breathing getting heavy as he rubbed his dick on the older boy’s sticky abdomen.

“Fuck- holy shit. Just fuck me Hyung please,” he gasped.

“As much as I’d love to fuck you like this,” said Minho, adding a third finger despite the resistance Jisung’s hole was giving, “I think that you’ll have much more fun with lube.” He pulled his fingers out now, Jisung whining and clinging to his shoulders. 

“Just fuck me now,” he insisted.

“Come on Jisung, let me get the lube so I can get inside you quicker.”

“But- fine,” said Jisung, giving up and sitting back. Minho leaned forward, rummaging through his drawer and pulling out the bottle of lube witness to many hazy nights spent touching himself with the image of exactly what he was about to do right now: Jisung.

Minho moved back to his position, his stomach churning with anticipation, thanking the skies for the position he was in. He was about to fuck Jisung, Han Jisung, the beautiful boy he’d had a crush on for a good year now. And the said beautiful boy was sitting in front of him, not just to fuck, but pliant and willing too. The thought alone filled his half soft dick to fullness. 

He opened the bottle now, squirting the lube onto his fingers and moving two of them to prod at Jisung’s hole again. This time they slid in easily, and Minho used this to pump them in and out, occasionally slowly dragging them against Jisung’s walls. The boy was moaning in his ear, his body slumped against Minho as the elder held him by the waist to stop them both from falling back. The position was getting difficult so Minho pulled his fingers out and eased Jisung onto his back so that he was lying down. Jisung lifted his legs and tucked them against his chest, his pink, wet hole now on full display for Minho who savoured the sight, wanting nothing more than to ruin it with his dick. 

But Jisung still wasn’t stretched enough for that so Minho was about to finger him again. Before he could, however, the younger grabbed his wrist and stopped him.

“Fuck me like this Lino please,” he begged. “I like it when I’m not very stretched. I like it so I can feel your dick burning me.”

Minho almost choked at the words but he still managed to get out an “Are you sure?”

“Yes yes, just get your dick in me,” Jisung replied to the words, impatient. 

“Okay Sung,” said Minho, opening the lube bottle and pouring some onto his fingers, lathering it onto his dick. He also poured some more on Jisung, rubbing it around a little before lining himself up and pushing in to the hilt.

“Holy fuck,” cried Jisung, eyes rolling back at the feeling of being impaled on Minho, the latter of which couldn’t suppress the moans melting out of his body. Jisung just felt so warm and tight around him, stimulating his nerves and making him forget about anything in the world but them.

“Move Hyung,” said Jisung in between heavy breaths, shaking his ass as best he could for some friction. 

“Yeah- yeah sorry,” Minho replied, steadying himself and holding Jisung’s waist right before pulling out and ramming back in. 

Jisung almost screamed; he would have if Minho hadn’t clapped a hand on his mouth. They’d almost forgotten about the fact that they were in dorm which was likely to be full of intruding boys. But as Minho kept gliding in and out, he found himself caring less and less about anyone else hearing and more and more about the adrenaline coursing through his body. Jisung seemed to have stopped caring a long while back too; the boy was practically bawling at this point, his lips bitten raw and saliva dribbling down his cheeks. Minho had reached out and had tangled his hand in the boy’s damp hair at one point, pulling on it to bring out the whines which had started this whole thing. It worked.

Jisung let out a particularly loud sound which rendered itself something between a moan and a cry, and it was like music to Minho’s ears. He felt a warmth in his gut and he started pounding impossibly harder; Jisung letting profanities flow out of his mouth. They kept going like this for a few more moments until Jisung spoke, now relentlessly fisting his throbbing dick. 

“Hyung, gonna cum,” he moaned. 

“Go on then Sungie,” replied Minho, lifting Jisung by the hips and holding him closer to his body for better access.

It took only a few more thrusts and Jisung was spilling all over his stomach, the milky fluid stark against his tanned skin. The sight sent Minho over and he also came, coating Jisung’s walls. The younger boy whimpered at the feeling of being filled up by the hot liquid.

Minho slid out now, his breaths heavy. He stroked Jisung’s legs soothingly as he pushed his fingers into the gaping hole and pumped a few times, admiring the sight of his semen leaking out around his digits. Jisung squirmed and Minho snapped out of his post orgasm haze at this, leaning up to peck the boy on his lips.

“You okay Jisung?” he asked, raking his hands softly through the boy’s hair.

“Yeah, it felt so good Hyung, so so good,” he replied, looking into Minho’s eyes. He was epitome of adorable despite the cum dripping off his abs and the purple bruises blooming on his hips.

“I’m glad,” smiled Minho, grabbing his T-shirt off the floor and wiping both their bodies clean of cum and spit before handing Jisung a bottle of water and making him drink. They both lay down afterwards, their heaving chests finally calming. As Minho shifted around, trying to get comfy, however, he felt the pair of scissors next to him. He let out a chuckle as he picked them up and showed them to Jisung, who had his face turned to the other side with his back flush against Minho.

“Hey Jisung, look what I found,” he said, holding them in front of the younger boy. 

“Oh wow,” laughed Jisung, eyeing them, “I still need that haircut by the way.”

“Of course of course,” said Minho, settling back down as Jisung turned to face the window again. Just then though, an evil idea made it’s way into his mind and he was unable to help himself at the sight of the gorgeous boy in front of him. He moved the scissors to Jisung’s ass and pushed an inch of the closed blades into his hole. Jisung let out a gasp at the cold intrusion, gripping the sheets in front of him.

“How do you feel about this Sungie?” asked Minho, a smirk on his mouth.

“Fuck Minho, may- maybe next time. But something less sharp.” Minho let out a laugh, moving the object away and wrapping an arm around Jisung.

“Of course cutie.”

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: [BinnieBixch](https://mobile.twitter.com/BinnieBixch)  
> CuriousCat: [BinnieBixch](https://curiouscat.me/BinnieBixch)


End file.
